Data reading devices read or obtain data or information from an information bearing medium, such as a card having a magnetic strip (mag strip) or symbol indicia (such as one or two dimensional symbologies), a Radio-frequency identification (RFID) instrument, biometric information such as a fingerprint, etc.
Data readers may be a mobile device, such as a hand held scanner, a portable data terminal (PDT), personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, etc.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.